


I'll Stand by You

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [22]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, more of family bonding and love than spierfeld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: maleenacacers on tumblr prompted: what about Simon explaining to his parents the e-mail thing with Bram?? Like, they hear for the first time about the blackmailing and all that.





	I'll Stand by You

“Hey Si, Mom’s wondering if you’re gonna come down for dinner,” Simon heard his little sister ask him from the other side of his shut bedroom door.

Simon didn’t answer, instead choosing to bury his head in his pillow. It had been two days since he’d come out to his family, and his room was his solace. Simon hadn’t touched his laptop ever since the Blue had deleted his account.

Simon didn’t think he had the energy to go down anyway, his eyes were perpetually stolen from crying, and every part of him just  _hurt._

* * *

Simon felt a warm hand on his cheek and woke up with a start. His mother sat near his side of his bed and his father on the end of the bed.

“Simon,” his mother said in her comforting voice. “Honey, please eat something,”

She pointed to a plate on his desk, a simple grilled cheese sandwich and a glass of milk. Simon nodded slowly, hoping that would be enough to convince them to leave, but he should have known his parents better than that.

“Kiddo, please talk to us,” his father said, trying to reach towards his son.

Simon didn’t know where to start, how could he possibly explain everything that he’d been through these past few months.

But there was something so soothing about the way Simon’s mother was looking at him…the way his father was gingerly patting his leg…and the fact that Nora was most definitely listening in at his door; that Simon didn’t have the heart to keep it hidden any longer.

He told them everything. How he’d started e-mailing Blue, how he was definitely someone at his school…he left out many details regarding the things they’d discussed. How he’d fallen in love with him. Those things would stay between his and Blue forever, no matter what happened. He could see his mother’s worry lines appear occasionally, his father was working very hard to control his expression into staying neutral but Simon was determined to continue.

Then he got to what Martin had done. Simon tried to keep track of everything that had happened, and he could see his father’s agitation rise by the minute. However, he did not expect his mother to explode as soon as he was done.

“That little shit!” Emily Spier practically roared. She clenched her fists, her face turning red and Simon had never seen his mother that angry in his entire life. “I’m going to rip him to shreds,”

“Em-“ Jack started, hoping he could calm his wife down.

“How could he do that? Did his parents not teach him any manners?! Or basic decency?!”

“Babe, let Simon finish his story…” Jack redirected her attention as Simon just watched his parents in awe.

“Oh!” Emily seemed to be returning back to her normal self. “Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry, this was your time to talk to us and…”

“That was amazing,” Simon said, with a half-smile. It was the first time he’d felt any emotion besides sadness in days. It felt nice.

Emily waved her hands in an embarrassed manner and nodded at Simon to continue talking. He tried to brush over the next part, what Abby, Nick, and Leah had said to him and his dad nodded sympathetically. Simon knew his dad understood the guilt that he was going through.

Although he had a hard time believing it, Simon knew he was a lot like his father.

“But what about this…boy…” Jack finally asked. And Simon wished he hadn’t, because it triggered the tears once again.

“Crap. I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean to…” Simon’s father began apologizing, but from years of being an unintentional therapy patient of his mother’s, Simon knew he needed to open up.

He couldn’t help but choke up when he got to the part about Blue’s final message to him. The worst part was that he knew exactly why Blue had done that. It was the fear. The fear of nothing ever being the same again. But sitting in his room, his parents there to comfort and listen to him, Simon was fairly certain everything would be alright.

By the time he was done, he felt a massive weight had been lifted off his chest. Simon felt like he could breathe again. He got a kiss on his forehead from his mother, and one from his father too, who also mumbled how proud he was of Simon.

His parents walked out after wishing him goodnight, but before Jack closed the door to his room he said, “You know, it may seem that your mom and I have always had this perfect life. And I want you to know that it wasn’t always like this.”

Simon raised his eyebrows in question, wondering where his dad was going with this.

“What I mean to say is that we both fought for what we have because we both knew this was something worth saving. You get what I mean, kiddo?”

Simon nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, dad. I think I do,”


End file.
